Anexo:Filmografía de Laurel y Hardy
Esta es la lista de películas que hicieron juntos Stan Laurel y Oliver Hardy. Para ver sus películas en solitario visitar Filmografía de Oliver Hardy y Filmografía de Stan Laurel Cortometrajes (protagonistas) ' 1927' * Duck Soup * With Love and Hisses * Sugar Daddies * The Second Hundred Years * Slipping Wives * Hats Off * Do Detectives Think * Putting Pants on Philip * The Battle of the Century * Why Girls Love Sailors * Flying Elephants ' 1928' * Leave 'Em Laughing * The Finishing Touch * You're Darn Tootin' * Their Purple Moment * Should Married Men Go Home? * Early to Bed * Two Tars * Habeas Corpus * We Faw Down * From Soup to Nuts ' 1929' * Liberty * Wrong Again * Big Business * That's My Wife * Unaccustomed As We Are * Double Whoopee * Berth Marks * Men O' War * Perfect Day * They Go Boom * Bacon Grabbers * Angora Love * The Hoose-Gow ' 1930' * Night Owls * Blotto * Brats * Below Zero * Hog Wild * The Laurel-Hardy Murder Case * Another Fine Mess ' 1931' * Be Big! * Chickens Come Home * Laughing Gravy * Our Wife * Come Clean * One Good Turn * Beau Hunks ' 1932' * Helpmates * Any Old Port * The Music Box * The Chimp * County Hospital * Scram * Their First Mistake * Towed in a Hole ' 1933' * Twice Two * Me and My Pal * The Midnight Patrol * Busy Bodies * Dirty Work ' 1934' * The Private Life of Oliver the Eighth * Going Bye Bye * Them Thar Hills * The Live Ghost ' 1935' * Tit for Tat * The Fixer-Uppers * Thicker than Water Cortometrajes (papel secundario) ' 1921' * A Lucky Dog ' 1926' * 45 Minutes from Hollywood ' 1927' * Slipping Wives * Love 'em and Weep * Why Girls Love Sailors * Sailors Beware * Now I'll Tell One * Call of the Cuckoo ' 1931' * The Stolen Jools * On the Loose ' 1933' * Wild Poses ' 1936' * On the Wrong Trek ' 1943' * The Tree In a Test Tube Largometrajes (protagonistas) * Pardon Us (1931) * Pack Up Your Troubles (1932) * Fra Diavolo (1933) * Sons of the Desert (1933) * Babes in Toyland (1934) * Bonnie Scotland (1935) * The Bohemian Girl (1936) * Our Relations (1936) * Way Out West (1937) * Swiss Miss (1938) * Block-Heads (1938) * The Flying Deuces (1939) * Saps at Sea (1940) * A Chump at Oxford (1940) * Great Guns (1941) * A-Haunting We Will Go (1942) * Air Raid Wardens (1943) * Jitterbugs (1943) * The Dancing Masters (1943) * The Big Noise (1944) * Nothing But Trouble (1944) * The Bullfighters (1945) * Utopia o Atoll K (1951) Largometrajes (papeles secundarios) * The Hollywood Revue of 1929 (1929) * The Rogue Song (1930) * Hollywood Party (1934) * Pick A Star (1937) Categoría:Anexos:Filmografías Categoría:Historia del cine en:Laurel and Hardy filmography fa:فیلم‌شناسی لورل و هاردی nl:Lijst van films van Laurel & Hardy sv:Lista över filmer med Helan och Halvan